


Not My Kind of Night

by Imm (Immense)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Blindfolds, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Condoms, Hotel Sex, Lube, M/M, Smut, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Summary: Oikawa Tooru wants to have a date for the days he will be in Tokyo and did not expect that his blind date would be a male volleyball player like him.It ended in a bad way. . . Or should we say such a bad boy way.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Not My Kind of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blake_Takahata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Takahata/gifts).



> "Nerds like me prefer safe sex"
> 
> -Kuroo

_**You like that?** _

_**Ngh! It hurts! It hurts-- slow down!** _

_**It's just the start. It will get better the more you get of the action. ~~Slop!~~** _

_**AHHHHH!** _

It's just one night. One night! Single as fuck Oikawa Tooru wants to experience a blind date because he is tired of trying to date girls fangirling around him and he feels it isn't right. 

"I miss Iwa-chan." He mumbled. And he also said it because he missed pissing someone off with his attitude. Iwaizumi would totally hit his head in a jiffy. 

"So you didn't pay him a visit I see?" Matsukawa asked. 

"How would he? He is busy in college right now." Hanamaki added. 

"Do you know that feeling he only goes seen on my text messages and online messages? It's like I ain't even his best friend!" Oikawa pouts. 

"Or maybe Iwaizumi is just tired of your childlike attitude towards him." Matsukawa answers.

"Oh shut up Matsun!" Oikawa blurted like a kid. 

"Ooh someone is gonna cry!" Makki's eyes on his phone teasing Oikawa.

"Hmph!" Oikawa scrolls to his phone again and then saw a post on Facebook. 

It is a blind date page where you can date, meet, and greet with the rest of the moment depending on you. 

"Makki, do you know this?" Oikawa goes to the creampuff and asks.

"Oh?" Hanamaki looks at Oikawa's mobile phone and reads the page name. 

Matsukawa out of curiosity nudges on Hanamaki and says what he knows.

"You date me, I date you? This is the page that actually brought me again to Hanamaki to be honest." 

"Yup! The page isn't that good. I mean, it's much better if you see it yourself." 

Oikawa pouts at the two and murmurs random. 

"You boyfriends really piss me off." 

"Eh? He's not my boyfriend." Matsukawa says back. 

Hanamaki goes to Matsukawa and gives him his beverage. 

"Here's your soda, hon." 

"Thanks babe!" Matsukawa smirks at Oikawa and Hanamaki goes back to the kitchen. 

This is the reason why Oikawa posts using his fake account with an alien as display picture. 

The page itself sets Oikawa up for a blind date in not less than eight hours and chatted where they would meet. He uses the alias Grey and Matter as last name. . . 

The next day, he wears casually and with a masking tape on his left breast with the name Grey written. It was already evening and Nerd isn't in the meeting place for ten seconds. And who would've thought a Japanese would be late in schedule.

"Sorry I'm late I--" a male? Oikawa didn't expect his date to be a male. 

"Huh? Excuse me?" Oikawa rudely says. 

"Sorry for being late." The other male repeated again. 

"Sorry? I think you're on the wrong table, sir." Oikawa raises an eyebrow and speaks with a strict voice. 

"Eh? But you're call name is Grey, correct?" The other male is taking off his cap and away with his shades after putting down his bag. "I'm Nerd. I'm the one you chatted." 

A male with black rooster-like hairstyle slightly hiding his right eye and wearing casual sits on the other seat and talks with Oikawa. 

Oikawa cannot believe the one he chatted is a male. A male! All he thought is it's a female he could flirt but it's a male! 

"Eh?! But I thought you're female!" Oikawa points at the other and is totally shaking. 

"Thought so too until I got here. Oh well this is the third time this page did this to me. I hate how they pair me with males." Says the other male.

"Third time? So you are also tricked by this page thrice?" Oikawa is so surprised. 

It is actually why Matsukawa rather let's Oikawa know the situation itself rather than saying it. The fact that Oikawa doesn't believe easily could've been the reason why and because Oikawa is too self-centered of himself. 

"I'm tired of running away from dates so I think I should stop and face my date instead. I'm Kuroo Tetsurou." He introduced himself. "I work despite studying and I'm also ranking number one in my class. Probably why I aliased myself as Nerd." Kuroo continued.

Oikawa wants to run away. So bad. He wants to escape but. . . knowing how humble the other guy is in front of him right now, he just can't leave him. 

"Oikawa Tooru. I'm Oikawa Tooru." Oikawa introduces himself. 

"Wait, you're that narticist setter from Miyagi Sawamura is talking about?" Kuroo chuckled. 

"What are you saying? I'm not a narticist!" Oikawa crossed his arms and looks out the window. 

"Yeah. I can't see that." Kuroo isn't being serious and sits naturally, his legs above the other and arms crossed. 

Suddenly, a woman with two cups of hot drinks came and gave them what seems to be ordered by Kuroo himself. 

"Huh? I didn't order anything." Oikawa is not accepting the drink but Kuroo disrupts and says he already paid for the hot milk he ordered. 

"It's already paid Oikawa don't worry." Kuroo insists and wants Oikawa to earn what Kuroo ordered for him.

"Okay fine!" Oikawa takes the drink. "Good thing it's milk otherwise I might think twice drinking this." Oikawa takes sips off his mug.

**_Agnh! Ku-Kuroo! Not. . . Too. . . Hard!_ **

**_I love how soft you are, Oikawa! So neat!_ **

**_Not too hard!_ **

**_No wonder your best friend likes fucking you!_ **

The two are talking for an hour and got bored. 

"You got anything else to talk about? I already said stuff in volleyball. I'm out of topics." Oikawa asked and takes a sip on his milk which starts to get normal in temperature.

"Are you a virgin?" Kuroo asked and it made Oikawa spit the drink out of his nose because of his surprise question. "Oh shit I'm sorry!" Kuroo gets the napkins for Oikawa and hands it over to him.

Oikawa gets the napkins and wiping his nose. He is so in surprise. 

"What kind of-- question is that!" He can't speak properly because of wiping and sneezing the milk out. 

"Well you asked for a topic. I thought it would be a good one. Nerdy topics looks boring to you." Kuroo directly says and shrugs once. "I mean it's the thing today to talk about for some youth correct?" 

"Can you. . . stop with the V word. I dont really-- for some nerd, you also sounded like a pervert!" Oikawa gets the final napkin to wipe his last. 

"So what topic do you want? First love? First sex? First kiss? First girlfriend? . . . First, boyfriend?" Kuroo being direct and smirked.

"All of those I never even had. Even once. No firsts." Oikawa answers and lies for the 'All' 

"Mmm? Your face doesn't say that. So you're saying you're still a virgin." Kuroo added up. 

Oikawa sighs since another question raised is taking away his patience and comfort. 

Knowing that the topic won't end so sudden, Oikawa makes his decision to take the ride or abort. 

"Okay fine I'm not a virgin anymore, happy now?" Oikawa answered annoyed.

Kuroo got a quick silence since he heard the honest sounding answer and snickers. 

"I knew it!" Kuroo talks and chuckles at Oikawa 

"Laughing cuz you're still one?" 

"Nope, I'm just the same as you." 

**_Stop! Stop!_ **

**_I won't!_ **

**_Kuroo you're fucking me too deep! It stings!_ **

**_Then it only means you're getting the good feeling!_ **

**_"How did it ended up like it anyway?"_ **

"So now that it sounds awkward--"

"Not really awkward to me." Kuroo interrupts. "You seem like a fine person Oikawa. I mean yeah the narticism and all but, you're not so bad at all." Kuroo complements Oikawa. 

The two starts to get up and Kuroo leaves the payment on the table and Oikawa waiting for him before they both leave. 

They exit the coffee shop together and seems like Oikawa is heading the right direction and Kuroo the left. 

"Well it's a nice date. And probably the first I didn't ran away to. Thanks again Oikawa. It's nice to meet you." Kuroo says his farewell with a nice greeting and walks away since Oikawa isn't saying anything back to him. 

Oikawa looks hesitant and under decision. He can't think straight but he felt like he doesn't want to end the date like this and just walk away like it's an interview for employment. He wants something more.

"Kuroo!" Oikawa calls Kuroo back and the black haired male looks back at Oikawa. 

Oikawa walks towards the other and Kuroo is expecting to get hurt and he, himself is ready to take whatever it is. 

Kuroo didn't say a word and let's Oikawa speak.

"Wanna have sex?" 

_**"And it's how it all happened"** _

Kuroo went into a hotel with Oikawa and they started kissing each other lecherously in the elevator and clumsy Kuroo almost left his bag. 

They got in their unit and Oikawa starts undressing the celine's top and undoes his own before Kuroo pushes him. 

The door is surely locked by Kuroo while they are in the midst of kissing while going to their unit not minding some hoteliers and guests on the same floor seeing them along the way. 

Kuroo never saw this coming but it's weird how prepared he is for a date like this. 

He looks at Oikawa's light flesh and licks his top lip before opening his bag to get some stuff. 

Oikawa looks at the other and sees what he is taking out. It looks like Kuroo took out a bottle of lubricant, a box of condoms (unopened and totally safe sealed) and a blindfold. 

"Huh? Condoms?" Oikawa is confused. 

"Nerds like me prefer safe sex." Kuroo winks at Oikawa while he mumbled saying it to him and smooches on Oikawa's chest. 

"My best friend and I didn't use those when we did our first." 

"Oh? That's cute then. Looks like blowjob won't be hard for you to do then." Kuroo snickered. "Gosh your nipples are so hard." 

"And you? You use those on your first?" 

"Actually, my first is with my best friend too. While he is playing his game, he is riding me and sadly, he lost to the final boss because I made him cum. My second is from Miyagi like you and is a captain who fucked me hard like a daddy. And third is a salty dinosaur lover whom I've fucked thrice already." 

"Damn, I never knew you're active in sex." 

"Cuz you didn't ask!" Kuroo kissed Oikawa passionately while removing his bottom clothes and gets a grasp of his member after removing the fabric. "Oh I almost forgot this friend of mine who is also a volleyball player like us. He has good beef and nice cock if you ask. You surely want to ride his weiner for some awesome sex." Kuroo added.

"Not bad." Kuroo praised Oikawa's size.

Kuroo takes off his and made a slap sound as it hits Oikawa's lower belly. 

"Mmmm my best friend's is bigger and thicker." Oikawa boasts at Kuroo and the feline just smirked at Oikawa and starts caressing Oikawa's body with his lips and tongue

It took half an hour for all the starters to be done including Kuroo deepthroating Oikawa and fingering his ass with three fingers. Oikawa sure does moan like a bottom. 

"Kuroo I said slow down!" Oikawa can't help but go loud on Kuroo since he doesn't slow the pace. 

"I can't! You're so tight!" Kuroo blurts out because of Oikawa and it made Oikawa poke him hard.

"Ow! Hey that hurt!" Kuroo complains like a child. 

"I told you to slow down you nerd! It hurts! I'm not a totally fucked ass!" Oikawa blurts out as well and Kuroo did a rapid thrust in Oikawa. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Oikawa moaned out. "Fuck!" Oikawa says with an almost crying voice. 

"Ahehehehehe you're so adorable when you're moaning like that." Kuroo teases Oikawa.

"Rrrrrr!" Oikawa grunts. "Just fuck me already!" Oikawa in the end still wants to keep on. 

It took them four hours, eight condoms and five rounds in the hotel for having sex. 

"Fuck that hurts. But it feels so good." Oikawa admits as he and Kuroo are lying flat on the bed. 

"Its weird that we broke the bathroom bowl cover because of being rough." 

"And the cabinet door." 

"And. . . The television." Kuroo added another.

"I wanna rest now. I think five rounds is enough." Oikawa says with a tired voice. 

Then sudden silence came and the two can't think of what to say. . . Or is it? 

"Wanna go on another date next time?" Oikawa asked Kuroo. 

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" Kuroo asks in return. 

"No. Know you more first before courtship!" 

"Deal!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at thinking of a story for these two but at least I did 😂. Thank you all for reading. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the quote I made up there. I just thought of it I hope you won't hate me because of this.


End file.
